Sakura's Konoha Nins
by shiguresoen
Summary: A whole bunch of drabbles about Sakura and her potential Ninja. KakaSaku ShikaSaku NejiSaku DeiSaku SasoSaku and other Sakura related stuff! NEW ONE! NaruSaku...
1. kakasaku Perfection

You're perfect,

and yet not quite.

You brighten my life, unknowingly...

Exciting my heart to flutter for you,

Jolting me with the power of lightning with the simple graze of a touch,

Is it right for me to say that your scent drives me to insanity?

You affect me in such ways,

But never notice,

Your eyes are never on me, but watching someone else.

He's undeserving,

But then again I don't merit as well.

You grow stronger

Train with such might,

Battle exhaustion,

Become a person I almost cannot recognize,

Shatter with your broken heart,

Fall with that pain,

Then rise to begin anew.

Today is different,

The strength you usually radiate is absent,

There is no light in those eyes that are not mine.

Determination seems to have abandoned you along with that boy,

You're not smiling as I stand over you.

You usually smile when I come to see you,

But not now.

Instead you look to the ground,

Shaking with the intensity of your tears,

And I wonder if you might break.

I wait for you to finish,

And when you do I'm at loss for what to say.

Your eyes are riddled with pain,

Your pink lips curved in anguish,

And I know you're hurting.

You whisper my name,

And I lower myself to the ground,

To you.

You say nothing,

Such a deafening silence.

I turn to look at the object of your interest,

And am met by something familiar,

That harsh stone impaled in names of those lost forever.

You whisper your hearts pain,

Tell me how they didn't deserve to go,

How it should have been you.

I pull you into my arms,

And you cry.

When you run out of tears your hold on my vest loosens,

Your head lies limply on my chest,

And I can feel your heart begin to mend.

You tell me you'll be fine,

How as long as you have me then you feel life's worth continuing,

How you love me.

Your tone shows no regret at those words,

And your eyes are bright again,

Looking at me now how I had always wished,

Your lips are softer than what I imagined.

Today truly is different,

Today I'm not watching you get up to go home from afar,

Instead I'm here with you in my arms,

Your lips meshed with my own,

And you no longer leave alone.

Then on you grow stronger by my side,

Light my life as you stand next to me,

Look at me and only me,

And let me breathe you in until my heart is content and full of you,

Now you are complete perfection.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.


	2. ShikaSaku Do you remember that sunset?

How can you stand being so constantly lazy?

Is it possible for you to be content with only watching clouds?

I ask you this,

and you reply with silence,

Smoldering eyes never betraying your gaze on the sky.

My inner self goes into a rant while the outer me stays calm,

And so I ask again.

You turn away from your beloved clouds,

Your features riddled with annoyance.

You ask me what I want,

And I can barely keep myself from strangling you.

"What do you think I want you lazy Neanderthal!" I shout.

You tsk and mutter how troublesome I am as you turn away,

For the first time ever I wonder what I was I was hoping to achieve by confronting you.

With an exasperated sigh I turn on my heels,

Silently reprimanding myself for being so naive,

For thinking that Konoha's number one Lazy ninja would remember.

As I walk away I hear laughter,

And I stop in my tracks,

I can't help but wonder then if you really are as smart as people claim you are,

Surely you wouldn't step into the lions den with such intention?

But as I turn I'm proven wrong,

You **are** laughing.

Holding your head with the palm of your hand, whilst shaking with mirth,

Biting your lip to stem the flow of chuckles already spilling through.

Maybe you** are** fond of pain,

Seeming as you don't seem to mind that you're going to be in a world of one as soon as I get a hold of you.

I stride towards you again, anger in my steps,

And still you laugh.

I kneel in front of you,

And even so you continue.

My face levels with yours,

And yet your laughter doesn't falter.

"What are you laughing at, you uncompassionate idiot?"

You say nothing, resuming your hilarity without missing a beat.

I can't help but give up,

And just sit in front of you,

my eyes closed.

I can see the red hue of the sky through my eye lids,

Faint and yet blinding, stinging,

But maybe those are just the tears threatening to release.

When I can almost no longer stand it,

I decide that in a second I'm going to go,

That I've let you humiliate me enough.

I feel callused fingers sweep languidly across my face,

Then tenderly thumb my chin.

I feel a presence close in on me,

Envelope me in a warm embrace,

Soft lips press against my forehead.

My eyes snap open in surprise.

And narrow when I see your smirk.

"Did you honestly think I forgot?" was your question.

I stare at you in sheer puzzlement.

"Then why?" I ask.

You motion for me to look behind,

And when I do I'm at loss for what to say.

The Sakura grove we're in is covered by a sheet of light,

The pink and white petals lightly falling from their branches.

I feel your arms tighten around me.

"Do you remember that sunset…?

When I first asked you to be mine…"

It's too much,

It's too surreal for you to be like this.

You grasp my shoulders and turn me to face you.

Wipe the tears from my eyes,

Kiss my nose.

"The day I kissed you for the first time…"

I smile,

Perhaps clouds aren't all you care for.

"I would never forget."

You smile that lazy smile that I've grown to love.

"I love you."

"And I you, Sakura."


	3. NejiSaku It was the fates

How in the world had he let this happen, it wasn't supposed to end in such a way?

Such thoughts churned through his head like a noxious mixture, poisoning all of his ideals.

He scowled; it was that woman's entire fault.

He was certain than she had planned this, he knew well of her skills in strategy, not to mention that she was also a prodigy medic.

He decided that a little more training would clear his head, and so he sat down to meditate.

Two minutes later, much to his frustration, he was forced to relinquish all hopes of further training, that woman had infiltrated his mind too much to continue.

And so he found himself wandering the streets of his village, hoping to clear his mind, he after all still had enough time.

He at some point walked into a park and leaped into a tree, remembering that children were dangerous, and that the tree was a good hiding place from such perils.

He sat there, watching said little monsters, and much to his chagrin, his thought strayed back to the woman who could give them a run for their money.

He sighed, it had started out so simply, teach the girl how to increase in stamina, and look after her.

His scowl returned, the woman just had to go and ruin that, made it her mission to feel strange things.

* * *

He remembered their first training session, how she had tried hard, and she still couldn't hit him once, or strike any of his moving targets, and within the span of two hours collapsed into a tired heap.

He had nodded, telling her that she had done well, and to meet again tomorrow at the same time and place.

She had gotten to her feet, and thanked him, then turned to head towards the village, her pace resembling that of a wounded turtle.

He decided to train for a while, and a good three hours later was making his way back to the Hyuga district.

But he was feeling tired, and decided to walk through the cemetery, walking through the village would only result in getting ambushed by Lee, something he desperately wanted to avoid at all costs.

And so he found himself walking stealthily through the corpse inhabited land, his movements as delicate as a feather, and his chackra masked.

He was thinking about how to improve the girl's speed, something she lacked severely, when he felt a presence close to where he was.

He cursed his curiosity as he snuck through the darkness, in hopes of finding the person.

When he did he was surprised.

She was kneeling before two tombstones, Sakura Blossoms in her hands, and completely silent.

He watched in transfixion as some of the petals from the flowers were expelled into the air, swaying in the wind, circling around her.

She's sad, was his immediate thought.

But has he left he decided to think nothing of it; all people get sad when visiting a departed loved one, and she was no exception.

As the months flew by he watched in increase in her speed, and in her strength with pride, she was a remarkably fast learner, and worked very hard.

But one thing puzzled him.

He frowned, he didn't like being at loss.

No matter how much she improved she never seemed happy, and that same aura of sadness that resonated through her that night at the cemetery was always present.

One night he decided to follow her, and solve the frustrating anomaly of what was saddening her to such extremes.

He followed her as she walked to the cemetery, watched as she laid the flowers in front of the two stones, and then kneeled down.

As the days passed he still had not solved his mystery, and his charge seemed to grow more desolate with each passing day.

He decided that her routine was maybe what was causing her bleak state; she did after all visit the same two tombstones every day.

He then decided he would have to change that.

One day when training was finished he stopped her before she had the chance to leave.

She wore a look of surprise when he asked her to get something to eat with him.

She asked him why, and he had simply said that he was hungry, and thought that she might be as well.

She looked hesitant, but eventually relented.

It was then that he realized that maybe her daily escapades where something that she wanted to keep secret.

When they decided (or for lack of better terms he decided) that ramen was their choice for a meal, they headed to the Icharaku.

He strode to the place with languid steps, while she trekked sluggishly behind him, as thought she was shackled with heavy chains.

When the unlikely pair was seated, and two steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of them, he noticed the strange looks people were giving them.

He did what came naturally, glared at them for all he was worth.

When he obtained the desired effect, which was of course said people scampering away in panic; he turned to look at his companion.

His eyes widened, then he frowned, he really considered himself a fool at this moment.

She looked horrible, her cropped hair was drearily pallid, her bright eyes were void of any positive emotion, and she was too skinny for him to overlook.

He inwardly banged his head over and over on an imaginary tree, he possessed the Byakugan, and even then he had not noticed.

He told her to eat, and she looked at the bowl in distaste, he lips curving into a grimace.

He was about to threaten her if she didn't eat when the owner of the ramen place came over.

He said hello to her, and said it had been long since he had seen her, then he asked about the fox boy, when she didn't respond the man went on, saying that he missed the fox boy.

He watched as her eyes widened how her eyes began to tear, and how it must have taken a lot to contain them.

She abruptly stood up, and ran away, not looking back.

And so in the darkest hour of the night he had found himself watching her, and silently thanked the fates for not leading her back to the cemetery, and back to the two tombstones that she daily haunted.

She had run into the forest, and he almost smiled inwardly when he found he was having trouble keeping up.

When she finally stopped he also ceased, and waited for her to do something, to cry to scream, anything to vent the bottled emotions that he felt swirling inside her being.

But she didn't, she didn't shout, or fall into a heap on the earth and cry her pain, instead she remained standing.

He was confused, and his heart skipped a panicked beat when he saw her pull the kunai from her holster.

But still he didn't move, and watched as instead of committing suicide, she began to train.

Furiously, desperately, as if her life were on the line she trained, throwing shuriken at almost impossible targets, and making them with precision.

Moving at an incredible speed, and looking as if she could go on forever.

It had been well over a year since their sessions together started, and yet, as he looked at the determined girl before him, he found that he knew nothing abut her.

Maybe it was for the better, but he decided that maybe just for once he didn't care about that anymore.

He watched as the early hours of the morning came, and the faint glow of the sun had begun to settle, and the moons glow wane away.

And how the girl, now looking exhausted finally did what he had first expected of her.

She dropped to her knees, and let the tears begin to flow, and after a few minutes she sunk into a heap and openly cried her pain.

The shouts came soon after.

"Why am I so pathetic? Why does everyone leave?"

He watched silently from his spot in the tree.

"Mom, Dad, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi!"

"They all though I was worth nothing, they didn't even bother looking back when they left!"

Her only palliative was to let it all go, and so he decided to wait, to stay put until she finished.

"Why, why me, why!"

He watched over her, remaining silent, doing nothing to discourage her painful release of emotions.

When she finally did stop it was out of sheer exhaustion.

He knelt down beside her sleeping form, and slipped his arms behind her back and knees, and lifted her effortlessly off the ground.

He was soon jumping through the rooftops, being careful as to not wake the girl in his arms.

It was two days later when she finally awoke, her dull eyes staring expectantly at him, and he knew then, that she had known he was hiding in that tree, and heard her outburst.

"I must seem pathetic to you as well." She had said, her head bowing to show her shame.

He did nothing, said nothing, hoping that the stupidity of what she just said would sink into her, and make her realize her mistake.

He frowned, for such an analytical person, she sure could be dense.

"Why would I believe something as stupid as that," he said.

She merely stared.

"You're not pathetic; if you were you would not have become what you are now."

He looked at her for a reaction, but it seemed that right now, that was too much to ask for.

He smirked.

"I no longer want you as my student," he said.

He saw her nod, and then bow her head in what he deemed understanding.

"I understand, who would want someone like me as a student," she whispered.

She looked up.

"I'm sorry for you having to have wasted all this time, please forgive my incompetence."

To say he was angry would have been the biggest understatement in the entire history of existence.

He stood from his chair on the other side of the room, and strode furious steps to the girl.

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a hard shake, making her head snap back, as if lifeless.

"Damn it woman!"

* * *

And now he found himself snapping back from his reminiscent state, hiding in a tree.

He thought back on how after three months after that, her team came back to Leaf, and she forgave them.

How she was treated to ramen everyday for an entire year by Naruto.

How her Sensei had shown up early for their meetings on time for an entire two weeks.

How the Uchiha had apologized, and then asked her out, which she tenaciously refused.

He smirked; he had been present for the latter.

She still visited the tombstones, but not like before.

She still trained with him, but not as a student.

She was now so much more.

"Neji, what are you doing in this tree? Hiding from the horrors of youth, again?" Asked a sweet voice

He groaned.

"How did you find me? He asked"

She smiled," Don't change the subject Neji, so tell me, what are you doing in this tree, you're not planning on being late…are you?"

He smiled at the pink haired woman in front of him.

She was clad in a beautiful white Kimono, the sash a complementing red.

A beautiful smile on her pink lips.

She was hardly pathetic.

"How did you find me?" he asked again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he responded with his own around her slim waist.

She brought her mouth close to his ear.

"It was the fates," she whispered.

* * *

If I confused anyone, I'm sorry! 

And just so you know that Kimono represents a wedding!

Hope you guys liked this one!

Let me know who you want me to write about next, I love comments……………Just please, no flames!

Ps. I don't own Naruto!


	4. Sakura Centric Lessons

They're the stars, the moon, and sun.

Sensei is the first, shining through any situation, making me feel at ease, even when things become their most dire.

Sasuke is the moon, also calming, but full of mystery, inconstant as the nights.

And the one who rivals the sun is Naruto, bringing light into my life, showing me that there's so much more to things than they appear.

You've all changed me in your own ways.

Kakashi taught me how to be brave.

From Sasuke I learned how to be strong.

And Naruto showed me his Shinobi way.

And now as you all walk behind me I silently thank you for your lessons.


	5. Come Sweet Death

Come Sweet Death

* * *

All rights reserved to Edwin London, and Aberdeen Music Inc., Who's lyrics I pulled from the Choral arrangement. And also to the creators of Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Come Sweet Death

I can't stand it any longer. Your rejection wounds me far to greatly. The indiferent gaze your eyes project strikes my blood cold. Naruto's pitying look breaks the icy streams into sharp daggers. Always ready to destroy me from inside. Kakashi Sensei's dissapointed does me in, taking the fozen shards and piercing me from within.

_ooo_

_'Sweet Death, I welcome you'_

**Come And Lead Me Home **

Take me to a new world. One where the feeling of sheer desperation will vanish for eternity. A place where all my bottled pain will part from me, from my soul.

_ooo_

_'Sweet Death, Take me away'_

**I Am Weary Of Life And Longing **

I am sick of it, tired of it, exhausted by it. Fatigued to the brink of loosing my will and giving up. I am worn of life.

Wishing to be stronger is no longer my goal. My yearning for you has dissapeared with the obsidian nights. My craving for acknowledgement, I have regretfully understood, will never be fulfilled.

_ooo_

_'Sweet Death, I am done'_

**Come I Am Waiting For Thee **

I was, am not, and never will be a patient soul.

_ooo_

_'Sweet Death, Rush to me'_

**Come Now And Set Me Free **

I long desperately for the release you posses, the one you will undoubtably bring to me.

My one and only request is to break free form this tormenting pain.

A desire I know you can grant me with ease.

_ooo_

_'Sweet Death, This is my wish'_

**My Eyes At Last Are Gently Closing Now **

At long last, after so long.

I now have something to smile about.

_ooo_

_'Sweet Death, You have my gratitude'_

**Come Blessed Rest **

My optimum goal is now but a few seconds reach.

_ooo_

_'Sweet Death, Say goodbye to them for me'_

* * *

This is my pathetic attempt to write something poetic...if you think it sucks keep it to yourself. 

I hope some people will like this 'drabble'.

Oh, and if anyone who sees this and is waiting for an update of my NejiSaku story, entitled Undeniably Troublesome...expect that on Saturday night, or Sunday morning.

-Chica Fantasma-


	6. KankuroSakura

* * *

I, Chica Fantasma do not own Naruto.

* * *

If someone had ever told him that he would have ended up falling for her, he would have advised that person to have their head checked.

Back then she was just the girl who tagged after the Uchiha, the Kunoichi who happened to havesaved him, the woman with the unusual pink hair.

He remembered when he first glimpsed her. It was at the Chuunin exam, and shehad been just another invisible face.

What was she now?

Now she was the visage that haunted his dreams. It was only a nightmare if she wasn't in his dream world.

Tomorrow Temari would be visiting Konoha for the upcoming Chuunin exam.

She would give the pink haired medic the desert rose he had grown for her.

* * *

This is just something I had stuck in my head.

Alright, so to whoever see's this...Undeniably Troublesome will be updated within the span of a few hours.

Oh, and I got a rabbit...guess what I named him...if you do I'll give you a chocolate carrot.


	7. A monster banished KankSaku

A Monster Banished.

By Chica De La Luna Fantasma.

* * *

This is dedicated to my friend Winter Ashby! Keep the KankuroSakura love flowing strong with that wonderful art.

* * *

To begin anew. To leave the past. To confine the fiends in our souls.

* * *

She knew that it was a big decision she was making.

But still she promised herself that there would be no turning back. That she wouldn't cry. That she would never regret it.

She loved him.

And so she would do as he asked.

* * *

He reprimanded himself for feeling what he was feeling.

Guilt.

He felt it because he had gone to the very extremes to get his lover to agree to come home with him. To leave her own.

Because he knew she would hurt. Because he was aware that she would deep down resent him. Because she already did.

He felt like a monster.

* * *

She was almost finished with her packing. And was astounded at what she had found.

It was a photo album.

The one that she had been searching for what seemed like an eternity.

She held it to herself.

She was apprehensive. Because she had been secretly glad that she had lost it. Because she wanted to open it but was afraid of the memories she knew would rekindle.

She sat at the edge of her sheet less mattress.

She lifted the cover.

* * *

He stood at the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Waiting for his other half.

She was late.

He wondered to himself if she had changed her mind about following him.

He sighed softly and bowed his head to the ground.

He had told her that he wouldn't bother searching for her if she didn't show up at noon.

He raised his face to the sky as startled birds flew over him.

They had taken flight at the piercing resonance of the village's clock.

The chime that signaled midday.

* * *

There was a photograph of her. Showing her in the arms of a chocolate haired man.

She was smiling. He wore a content smirk.

The next was of him holding a small red bird.

She remembered that he had somehow called it to him.

"So you could look at it," he had explained.

The following page held a letter.

The one that he had written to her the day that he had asked her to be his.

'_Meet me at training area seven. I need to tell you something I've hidden for far to long'_

She strained her eyes. Willing herself not to cry.

She promised herself that she would look through all the photographs and letters without any tears. That she would finally move on.

* * *

He shook his head sadly.

Then turned to make his way away from his lover's home.

It would still be her home at the end of the day.

She had chosen to stay.

Stay and forsake him for all time.

He felt it again, then.

Guilt.

And then remorse.

If only he hadn't made her choose between him and her home.

Perhaps then he wouldn't have lost her forever.

* * *

She closed the album.

And cried with dry eyes.

She picked up her bags and strode from her house to leave her home.

She knew she was late.

She knew he would keep his word.

She knew she would have to hurry to catch up to him.

She didn't want to be alone. Not again. She wouldn't loose him.

* * *

He walked with her next to him.

Her bags slung across his lean back.

He wondered why she in the end decided to come with him.

He resolved to ask.

"Why did you decide to come?"

He halted when she did.

"You make it sound as if you think it ever crossed my mind to not follow you," she whispered.

He felt it once more.

Guilt.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have just been late?" she continued.

It grew steadily. The sense remorse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered ashamedly.

"I shouldn't have doubted you."

He felt like a monster once more.

* * *

She closed her eyes as he hovered over her.

Her frame melted into the feather soft mattress.

Pinned by his lean frame.

She responded as he embraced her lips with his own.

Didn't refuse as his rough hands began to wander.

She loved him. She would do anything for him. Anything he asked so long as he didn't leave her.

Her bargain with a monster.

* * *

He stroked her soft hair as she slept.

Smiled when she whispered his name in her dreams.

Frowned as tears cascaded from her eyes.

"Don't leave. Please…Don't go," she uttered aloud.

The words escaping through an ill healed tear in her soul.

* * *

She gazed softly at him as he leaned in for the kiss that would bind them together.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered into her ear.

"So don't be afraid."

She smiled.

He had healed her.

* * *

He grinned as he held the small boy in his arms.

He had caged his guilt. The monster. The remorse.

He looked up at the call of his name.

Tawny brown met beautiful emerald.

"Are you ready to go, love?" he asked.

His lover smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

KibaSaku is next.

-cf-


	8. It pays to be possessive kibasaku

It pays to be possessive

By: Chica De La Luna Fantasma

She found it annoying, and yet at times it was quite endearing.

The way he protected her as if she were a fragile doll. The manner in which he would shamelessly flirt with her. The way he smiled at her; a combination of a sly smirk and a mischievous grin, and still shy all the same.

How he wouldn't let any male that showed potential interest in her within a five mile radius. And if the restriction was somehow breached he would immediately sick Akamaru on the perpetrator.

Or himself, it depended on the measure of the offense.

The way he would "inconspicuously" sniff her just to make sure no one had gotten past his defenses.

Yes, quite annoying.

And true, extremely endearing.

Sakura decided that that night, when he came to "discreetly" make sure she had made it home safely (and untouched by any man) she would surprise him and give him the kiss he always asked for.

* * *

Hi guys, feel free to review. I'd really like to know if anyone likes these drabbles.

Anyhow, DeiSaku is next. Unless someone would like to offer up a suggestion for another pairing.

Ps. I don't own Naruto.


	9. Bang bang! DeiSaku

**Chapter Title: Bang, bang!**

**Pairing:** **DeiSaku**

**Word count: 148**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't won Naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

She's pretty...Yeah.

But that's not exactly why I'm drawn to her...

It's the power she possesses. The destruction that she can single-handedly cause.

After all, the greatest things in life are the ones that cause that cause the biggest bangs...Yeah.

And she sure is one great Kunoichi.

She's the petal haired muse that inspires me (and not just in my art).

I think that one of these days I'll track her down. Corner her. And then tell her (in more than words) what an explosion she triggers in my life.

Though I highly doubt that she'll be (too) pleased to see me.

I think she might still be angry after those stolen kisses...Yeah.

* * *

I had fun writing this one.

Any ideas as to what is next?

Let me know.


	10. What could have been SasoSaku

**Chapter Title: What could have been**

**Word Count: 433**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any legal rights over Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

When he first glimpsed her she was nothing. Just another weak Shinobi that could be taken care of in a matter of seconds. With the prospect of perhaps becoming one of his puppets.

When he found that she had become his grandmothers marionette the prospect increased tenfold. He couldn't wait to rid himself of the annoying girl.

When she used her chakra enhanced strength to break trough Hiruko, he decided that she was quite a brat. She had managed to surprise him with her deceit after all.

When he pierced through the soft flesh that made her human he decided he would have her. Nothing so beautiful should be allowed to fade. So selfless and full of strength. So filled with feeling. And he would make sure of it.

He imagined her as a doll. One that would fight by his side for all eternity.

He envisioned dressing her in a morbid back dress that would end at her thighs. To fit her into ebony dancer shoes with black silk ribbons that would cross up her legs and tie from behind into an elegant bow.

Yes, such beauty should be immortal. And he would be the artist to make it so.

When she wouldn't relinquish the Katana he became more determined. More so than ever when she began to bleed. Warm and wine her body's elixir was, and he glared as it poured a steady rhythm from her mortal body.

And yet, not all things become as one wants, and such was the case between him and his little brat.

When she met his gaze for the last time he berated himself.

Was the so longed embrace from his mother and father really worth it? It cost him dearly, he thought as they locked orbs.

The girl before him would live. His grandmother had made sure of that.

But she would also grow, and her beauty would fade.

Pity, as an envisioned model of everlasting beauty, she would have even changed his foolish partner's view on art.

* * *

I like this one. It's definitely a keeper for me, this one.

Someone asked me what's up with Undeniably Troublesome. Well I have good news for that.

Today I'll finish with the first part. And I'll start the second part. Mind you, the first part's pretty long this time.

Concerning the second part though, I'll definitely finish the first year in this chapter, and start the second year.

So soon you'll have the next chapter. XD

-cf-


	11. To say yes ShikaSaku

_**Dance for me…**_

There was nothing on this earth that he loved more than to watch her performances.

In the dead of night was when and where.

Because it was then, and then only that she was truly Sakura.

_**Reveal yourself…**_

Because when the morning came, and the opalescent moon waned away to the sun, she would don her mask once more.

When the star that gave light to the world reigned the day she would go back to her lies.

_**Feign again…**_

She would fake happiness and pretend that there was nothing wrong with herself.

That she wasn't going numb with her heart's pain.

_**Let me mend your heart…**_

**-----00-----**

He watched with nonchalant eyes as she danced around the field. One blooming with multihued flowers.

_**My flower…**_

As she sang her heart free.

Letting all her pain dissapitate into the night sky so that the moon could store it away and hand it back as he took his leave to give way to the sun.

He viewed with keen eyes as her frame twirled about with grace. How her supple lips parted to emit her sweet sound.

_**I wish to hear you…**_

He gazed on as the day gave way to storm.

He didn't care, he was safe. Hidden under a leafy tree.

_**Sing for me…**_

She then twirled about as raindrops fell from the heavens. Enveloping her completely. Soaking her fully.

And then she stopped.

Suddenly.

Without warning.

And he looked on still as she finally broke.

_**Break so I can heal you…**_

She fell to her knees, and cradled her face in her hands as she sobbed for the world to hear.

For him to behold.

_**Let me fill your heart with me…**_

He walked towards her.

Slowly.

Languidly.

And stopped when he reached her. When she was at his feet.

_**So that I am all you'll ever need…**_

He spoke without a fault.

Telling her that she was being troublesome, and it would be best for her to stop.

He told her that she should just give up on the Uchiha and give into him.

_**For it is I, and only me that loves you so…**_

He told her that he cared for her more than anything. That he refused to stand by and watch her wither away.

_**You won't vanish with the spring, I'll never let it happen…**_

And so she looked up when his voice waned away.

When her body ceased to wrack with her sobs.

And spoke in her dulcet voice that she didn't know if she could ever love him as he did her.

_**As long as you're mine nothing matters…**_

That she didn't remember how to love anyone else besides the one that shattered her heart.

_**I'll change your mind, your heart, it doesn't matter…**_

He stopped her halfhearted excuses.

He had grown tired of them.

_**So long as in the end you're mine, completely…**_

He dropped to one knee in front of the girl.

Told her to say yes.

Cupped her face with his hands.

And kissed her.

_**Slowly, sweetly, wanting to draw out your very soul…**_

He held her close as he molded lips with hers, ignoring the raindrops that were vanishing along with the spring.

_**So I can call it mine as well…**_

Then he drew back and watched her breathe heavily.

Gazed at her lips, ones that were slightly swollen from his own.

Met her eyes to retaliate her oppositions.

To greet her final verdict.

He hadn't needed to.

_**Yes…**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**For** **Winter Ashby**..._


	12. This feeling NejiSaku

_**----------00--00--00--00--00-----00-----00--00--00--00--00----------**_

****

**_Love_**…Who needed it?

It was an obsolete feeling really…

An emotion that only served to be a **_weakness_**…

He **_hated_** showing any kind of weakness…

And so he decided that he would **_never_** allow his heart to feel such a thing…

After all, a Hyuga must only be **_strong_**, and nothing else…

_**----------00--00--00--00--00-----00-----00--00--00--00--00----------**_

****

**_Love_**…How could anyone bear to live without it?

It was the most wondrous feeling in the world, after all…

The human emotion that radiated **_strength_**…

She **_adored_** becoming stronger in every sense imaginable…

And so she resolved to **_always_** feel with all her heart…

Because with all things considered, a Haruno girl must be **_strong_**, no more no less…

_**----------00--00--00--00--00-----00-----00--00--00--00--00----------**_

_Dedicated to every NejiSaku lover that takes the time to read this…_

_Thank-you…_

_-cf-_


	13. Winter NaruSaku

Naruto liked the winter.

It meant that he could pelt Sasuke teme with snowballs…

Have a reasonable excuse for his massive consumption of warm Ramen…

Make snow men and hide in them to scare passing children…

And finally…

What Naruto liked most about Winter…

Christmas…

It meant getting Sakura chan the perfect present…

It meant mistletoe…

With Sakura chan and himself under it…

It meant receiving a gift from her…

Now that he thought it over…

Naruto decided that maybe "like" wasn't enough…

He **_loved _**the Winter…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you guys like this one…_

_What could be next…I'll let you guys decide…_

_-cf-_


	14. Haruno's guide to keeping a Kazekage

**Title: Haruno's guide to keeping a Kazekage**

**Pairing: GaaraSaku**

**Word Count: 192**

**1) **To keep your Kazekage content always remember to perform his each and every whim with a smile. Keep in mind that a sour Kazekage always equals a rampaging one.

**2) **Sand must be kept nearby at all times, no exceptions.

**3) **Never mention Tanuki's, cookies, or panda's near your Kazekage. It will only upset him.

**4) **If you value your life then never speak the forbidden word **(Short) **to your Kazekage. "I'm taller than you…hahaha" is also something you must never say.

**5) **Keep the scent of blood at bay.

**6) **Wear green. Your Kazekage will be pleased.

**7) **Always remember that your Kazekage hates dolls, puppets, or anything of that sort.

**8) **Your Kazekage despises clay, and exploding birds made from such a material. So steer clear from that.

**9) **Train, train, train. To make your Kazekage happy you must be a strong Kunoichi.

**10) **Learn to cook Sunagakure's cuisine. It keeps his tummy happy.

**Well here it is, My lame attempt to write GaaraSaku.**

**I'll let you guy's decide what's next, so please, if you have a request…Just ask.**

**-cf-**


	15. A question for Sakura KibaSaku

**Title: A question for Sakura**

**Pairing: KibaSaku**

**Word Count: 635**

Kiba liked Sakura.

It was common knowledge to practically everyone in the rookie nine. And Gai's team as well.

Ino liked the idea of Kiba getting together with Sakura. She knew the guy might be goofy, obnoxious, and loud…but she was also aware that he had a good heart and would love Sakura.

Chouji didn't really care as long as Kiba didn't do anything stupid. Sakura was his friend after all, and nobody messed with his friends and got away with it.

Shikamaru thought that Sakura was a smart girl. And that if she chose to acknowledge Kiba as more than a friend then she would be making that decision based on quite a lot of thinking…He trusted her decisions when they were concluded by using her intellect.

Shino knew how much Kiba admired Sakura. For her intelligence. Her beauty. Her way of being. He thought that Sakura would be letting someone incredible pass her way if she didn't want to be with Kiba when he asked. Because in his eyes, Kiba was someone to be admired as well.

Hinata thought that Kiba and Sakura would look adorable together. She told Kiba that there was no doubt in her mind that Sakura would say yes to his proposal.

Sasuke believed that Sakura would say yes. Even if she was completely oblivious to the fact that Kiba liked her. He knew because Sakura was always willing to give anyone a chance…even if she didn't really want to.

Naruto didn't like the fact that Kiba wanted to ask Sakura to be his. But he decided to respect whatever decision his Sakura chan made. Especially if it was a no that Kiba got.

Lee decided that if Sakura said yes to Kiba then he would run one hundred laps around Konoha with his hands tied behind his back.

Tenten though the same thing that Hinata did. But she wondered if Sakura even knew that Kiba liked her so much.

Neji wondered the same thing as Tenten. But didn't say anything. He believed that even if the Haruno girl didn't like Kiba at the moment, that if she said yes, then she would eventually return his feelings. Such was the way of life, after all. And fate had nothing to do with it.

Kiba liked Sakura.

He adored her because she was brilliant, and worked hard to be so.

He admired her strength because she strived for that as well.

Kiba thought that Sakura was the most amazing person on the earth because she was unconditionally kind.

He didn't believe that to be a weakness.

Kiba knew that Sakura deserved someone amazing. And if she said yes to him, then he would take her example and work hard to become that incredible person that she was destined for.

He walked to her house that night, with a small bouquet of tulips behind his back, and Akamaru trotting at his heals.

He knocked on her door, and swallowed hard whilst attempting to gather all the courage he possessed.

When she opened the door she looked surprised to see him, but asked him to come in anyway. Because Sakura was Sakura, and thus she was always gracious and kind.

As he asked his question he watched as confusion wrote on her features. And then as color rushed to her cheeks when she understood.

He left her house a couple of hours later. With a smile on his face.

He had gotten a yes, a kiss, and one of the smiles that he so adored.

Akamaru wondered if his master was feeling okay as he watched him jump up, pumping his fist into the air while yelling out.

"Yes!"

**Hope you KibaSaku lovers out there liked this one.**

**-cf-**


	16. I am fearless GaaraSaku

**Title: I am fearless**

**Pairing: GaaraSaku**

**Word Count: 158**

"Damnit Gaara, not again!"

Any normal person would have winced and ducked for cover at those shouted words.

Primarily for the reason that they emerged from a certain rosette-haired Kunoichi, one that possesed the power to demolish mountains with a single punch.

And so you see why most people fear her to some degree…

But not I.

I fear nothing.

Especially not **_her_**…

Sakura, the girl that drives even my greatest rival to his knees, begging her for forgiveness and mercy from whatever perverted thing he's done or said to her (I'm sorry Sakura chan!)…it's pitiful to watch, really.

I, Subaku no Gaara most definitely **do not **fear her…

She's my fiancé for Kami's sake!

I control **her**…She fears **me**!

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean up the destruction that I unintentionally made in the kitchen…again.

**Some more GaaraSaku.**

**Hope you guys likey! XD**

**-cf-**


	17. Dreams, Wishes NaruSaku

**Title: Dreams…Wishes**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

**Word Count: 93**

She'll gaze at me with viridian eyes…Lovingly.

She'll smile prettily with those soft lips…Sweetly.

She'll touch me with her silky hands…Tenderly.

She'll wrap her arms around me, and hold me close…Happily.

She won't cry…I'm not him.

She will laugh…Because it's me.

This is my dream, my longed for welcome…

The way I wish for my angel, my love, my Sakura flower to welcome me when I return home…Just to her, only for her.

**I can't help myself, I adore this pairing.**

**Au revoir!**

**-cf-**


	18. Never There KakaSaku

**-Never there-**

She wondered how it was possible for him to tell her he loved her and expect her to return his feelings…When he himself had single-handedly destroyed every last shred of them.

He had never been there when she needed him the most…

When Naruto left he disappeared into an abyss of constant missions, dismantling what was left of their once Team 7.

When her mother had died, leaving her without any family he was absent as well. He didn't show up for her when it happened or to the funeral.

When she cried he told her to stop being a baby and move on.

She had been twelve then…

Had had her heart broken by a dark haired boy…

Was left behind by a hyper blue eyed blonde that aspired to be Hokage…

Had lost the person she most loved in the world…

When he had told her what he did, she felt as though something had covered her entire being in a cloak of something she could hardly describe.

Cold, perhaps…

Dark, maybe so…

Numbing…Yes, that was the right word.

She had stood from her knelt position in front of her mother's grave, where only a few moments ago she had been sobbing as if with every tear the pain would hopefully dissapitate.

And turned to look at the man who was now before her.

"As you say, Sensei," she whispered curtly before she used a Jutsu to disappear.

Since then on he still had never been there when she needed him.

But somehow he found ways to be around her when she wanted him away or had no reason for him to be around.

He was there when she wanted to be alone to let darkness overcome her.

He didn't leave her home when she decided that she wouldn't train anymore when she reasoned that she was just too weak and would never become stronger.

He made her get up and become strong anyway...When she didn't want him to and therefore din't need him to.

She supposed that now that she had no heart, and could feel nothing for anybody, that he had taken his cue to feel for her when he shouldn't have…Because that's when he was always there…when she didn't need him, want him, or feel anything for him.

So years later when he told her his feelings she only smiled biterly and told him that he should move on…His own advice as she recalled.

* * *

Wow, I don't know where this came from...c:

PS: I own nothing.

-cf-


	19. Watching You SasoSaku

Watching you

* * *

In days gone by he had forgotten many things. 

Memories of his family were long gone, with only a few annoying wisps here and there left to haunt him.

Feelings weren't something he concerned himself with, he had long since ceased experiencing them.

He walked trough he silent forest, his heavy cloak trailing close to the ground, emitting a light brushing sound. The small golden bell chiming softly in the night echoing slightly within the leafy expanse. The silk strands on his hat swaying in the wind.

He stopped suddenly as he heard a noise from ahead of him.

He smiled wickedly. His sought goal was drawing near. And the object of his search and desire had arrived, announcing herself with the sound of splashing water.

She loved the springs that lay in the dense parts of the Fire Country's forests. And he enjoyed watching her have fun.

When he had first set out to track her, about a year or so ago he had wondered why she like coming to this particular spot.

He learned later on that no one ever came into this part of the forest, so it was a haven for solitude.

Solitude, one of the things he had found his flower enjoyed.

He hid himself among the leafy foliage of the trees and watched his weekly show.

He found that she never disappointed.

* * *

Ugh, I can't seem to write SasoSaku drabbles anymore!

So I guess this is the last one before I begin typing the story I've planned.

Look out for "With Strings Attached"

Coming Soo-…Well... **_eventually_** (:

-cf-


	20. To be his ItaSaku

'_**Run little flower…'**_

_She darted from tree to tree. Going as fast as her body would allow._

'_**Run and run…'**_

_She refused to be anybody's prisoner._

'_**Dash and flee as fast as you can…'**_

_Even if she had to flee like their prey._

'_**But know that in the end I'll come to be victorious…'**_

_She would not let him take her back._

'_**And you'll be back in your cage, my arms…'**_

_Haruno Sakura was nobody's pet._

'_**Never to leave again…'**_

* * *

Two days.

Forty-two hour's approximately.

That's how long she estimated shed been there.

In the icy grasp of a dungeon.

With no chakra which to speak of.

Sakura knew she was in trouble.

But she wasn't sure how it came to be.

The last thing she remembered was camping out with her surrogate team after the accomplishment of a mission, and then falling asleep after her watch was over.

She wondered if her team was alright.

They had clearly been ambushed…So perhaps they were dead.

She didn't think that they would have let the Hokage's apprentice be kidnapped without a fight, after all.

Because she was incredibly sure she had been stolen from her makeshift bed two nights ago.

Sakura wondered when someone would come.

* * *

He hadn't expected her to be so patient.

The girl he had gotten to know from a distance was usually different from this.

Or perhaps she refrained from shouting because she knew there was danger abroad.

He smirked slightly.

And abstained from destroying everything within sight because he had had Kisame drain her chakra reservoirs.

He missed the normal Sakura, still.

He resolved to take her from the dungeons the next day.

He couldn't let his flower wither away in such a belittling place, after all.

* * *

She woke up to a soft mattress, silky sheets, and feathery pillows.

She wondered if this was her captor's way of being sadistic before he or she had her killed.

She sighed and cuddled deeper into the welcoming warmth of the bed.

She didn't notice the presence lurking in the shadows.

Or the fact that her clothes had been replaced with a white nightgown.

* * *

From what he had learned, he knew his flower didn't think to much of herself.

When she fought against someone she berated herself for not doing better.

She considered herself weak.

When she glanced in a mirror she could only find faults.

She didn't think of herself as pretty.

When someone would praise her she would become sad.

She didn't believe their words, she thought quite the opposite.

She was her own enemy.

He watched her from a shadowed corner.

She obviously thought she was going to die.

He had seen it in her eyes.

The shadow of resignation.

The phantom of looming death that he knew she would welcome.

He knew she didn't value anything about herself.

Her life included.

He was determined to change that.

* * *

She sat up on the bed, and was horrified to find that someone had changed her clothes.

It embarrassed her to think that someone had seen her pitiful excuse for a body.

The gown was pretty though, she thought.

It was flowing pearl white.

With enough lace to make it look beautiful but not too girly.

The only think she didn't like was the fact that it showed to much.

It had a white petticoat of sorts underneath…But it still showed off every detail of her frame.

And much to her horror it sat extremely low, showing of the top of her bosom.

She lifted the silky black sheets to her, covering herself fully.

* * *

He walked towards the bed his flower was sitting on.

He moved slowly and silently, so that the only sound in the room was the light swish of his cloak brushing against the marble floor.

With keen eyes he noted that she had stiffened.

Perhaps she thought her end had come?

He stopped at the foot of the bed.

Watching her as she no doubt struggled mentally with herself.

She sat cross-legged. With the sheet draped over her head, so that only a hint of pink hair was visible on her bowed head.

He waited in silence.

He knew her well, and as such knew that she would be the first to initiate something.

She spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Have you come to kill me?" she asked softly.

There wasn't a trace of fear in her voice. And so he smiled at the fact that she was a good Kunoichi.

She had learned to conceal her emotions after all.

But something nagged him.

And told him that perhaps she had none to hide.

"No," he said with a mimic of her pitch.

And so she looked up.

Hiding her confusion as well as her supposed fear.

"Then why am I here. No doubt I was taken to be killed."

She scoffed.

"I have a bounty on my head, after all with any Missing Nin."

He nodded.

"I am aware of that. But that isn't why you are here," he said.

She frowned.

"Who are you," she asked cautiously.

He closed his eyes and smiled softly from behind his cloak.

He heard her gasp as his eyes reopened.

"Sharingan," she whispered in awe.

"Uchiha Itachi," she affirmed to herself.

He nodded.

She swallowed harshly.

"Why am I here?' she asked again.

* * *

He took in the sight of her.

On **his **bed.

Surrounded by **his** sheets.

Resting against **his** pillows.

With a satisfied grin he turned towards the door to the room.

Unsealed it with his chakra.

And stepped through.

He met eyes with her one last time before he closed the door.

"To be my pet," he whispered.

* * *

'_**Enjoy it while it lasts…'**_

_He followed the escaping Kunoichi, keeping a small distance from behind her._

'_**The leisure to run free…'**_

_He decided to play a bit before he caught her._

_**Because once I catch you I'll never let you go…'**_

_Because when he did she wouldn't see daylight for quite while._

'_**Your most hated punishment…'**_

_Her punishment for being disobedient._

'_**To teach you that you have no choice…'**_

_For thinking that she could rid herself of him._

'_**You belong to me whether you like it or not…'**_

_Uchiha Itachi's little pet._

_

* * *

_

Would anyone believe me if I told you I was cleaning out my hardrive and found this?

_-I don't own Naruto-_

_-cf-_


	21. Torn NaruSaku

This was supposed to be the start for a story I had planned a while ago.

What I had intended as the plot was a bit freaky so I was skeptical about actually going through with it. In the end I just left it alone…

The plot was:

**1. Sasuke comes back.**

**2. Naruto is together with Sakura.**

**3. While Naruto was training with Jiraya Sakura had been with Neji. They break up a bit before Naruto returns.**

**4. Sasuke has feelings for Naruto and asks him to leave Sakura for him. When Naruto refuses he threatens him by promising to leave the village if he doesn't comply.**

**5. Naruto agrees and Sasuke tells Sakura, of course he neglects to say exactly why Naruto is breaking it off with her.**

**5. She goes after Naruto, and the following is what happens…**

* * *

Torn

* * *

She stood in front of him, feeling numb and raucous mind wise. She stared at the grassy surface of the ground, gazing as if hoping it would just tear and swallow her alive.

"You told me you loved me," she whispered slowly, her voice riddled in disbelief.

She raised her head to meet eyes with his. He was looking directly at her, with a sad expression adorning his boyish features.

"Sakura cha-"

He faltered as she raised a palm into the air, halting him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," she said coldly as she lowered her hand in the same beat.

The young man in front of her took a step towards her. "Please, Sakura chan. Just listen to me," he pleaded as he advance a little further with cautious steps as if he feared she would run away at any instant. At the cause of any wrong move made in his part.

Although he had just made the worst one anyway.

But he was determined to make her understand why.

It was for the sake of both of them. For their dream, too keep it from straying away again.

The pink haired medic stepped back. "I don't want you near me!" she shouted, her eyes suddenly watering as if she finally understood that she had just lost him. That he had just betrayed her and shattered her heart in the process.

"Leave me alone! You've done enough for today haven't you?" she cried. She clenched her eyes shut and fell to the ground on her knees.

His eyes widened and he immediately rushed to her fallen form.

But he didn't get to her…

He was sent flying from the force of a chakra induced punch that had connected with his stomach.

He crashed into a tree, literally reducing it into splinters.

He groaned and clutched his belly, wincing at the rush of pain that surged trough his torso as he connected with the soon to be bruised spot.

"I though I warned you not to hurt her," growled a voice from in front of him.

He looked up and was met by opalescent eyes that were framed with anger.

"Neji," he whispered in shock.

The Hyuga man glowered at him. "Stay away from Sakura, you messed up your chance."

He glared once more. "If you don't comply then I wont hesitate to come after you, Naruto."

He watched as Neji turned and walked towards the sobbing girl before him, scooping her up in his arms and then vanishing in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

I haven't written in a while…much to my dismay.

I'll try harder! Lee pose

-cf-


	22. Foolish boy SasuSaku

Foolish Boy

* * *

She would not meet his eyes when he sough her gaze. She willed herself not to.

Soon…going out of her way to avoid him became something ordinary.

He was persistent in his pursuit, but then again she knew he would be…he demonstrated that quality when he betrayed his village and friends to chase after hopeless revenge.

And then one day she found herself cornered. Her back pressed against the harsh concrete of an alleyway.

The dead of night was his cloak. No one would know he had approached her.

…Naruto had tried to discourage him from trying to get close to her, and then threatened him when he would not cease. The blond boy could not bear to see her so distressed.

He inched his face to hers and gripped her chin to bring those eyes to his.

She would not unveil them for him.

'I shouldn't have left,' he whispered to her, 'I should not have left you, Sakura.'

She tired to push him away, but he remained staliant and pushed back just as hard, making her gasp as her back connected with the biting vesicles of concrete.

'Don't be such a fool,' she hissed and turned away, and it was then that her eyes opened.

Such a green as he remembered.

'I don't need to hear this from you. I don't want to listen to you. Anything you say will never be an apology, and will always be a plea to chain myself to you,' she breathed out heavily.

'I've returned your ring Sasuke…I don't wish to be your wife, so just leave me be.'

He knew his mistakes and had come to terms with them. He acknowledged that he had been a fool to lave her, to have shoved her aside so often in his childhood, to have caused her so much pain.

But he felt for her, and being so he knew she harbored the same for him.

'Do not think I love you anymore…Don't believe a silly girlhood crush would last an eternity. I don't exist for you Sasuke,' she ground out.

She pushed again, and he found himself off his feet to connect painfully on the alley wall behind him. His strength was no mach for such brute force.

She walked away from where he lay crouched on the muddled floor.

'Don't be such a fool,' she berated bitterly as she headed out from him forever.

SasuSaku (sort of) …I must be going insane. XP

Requests?


	23. Blueberry or Chocolate? DeiSaku

At the request of **IRMFS…**Thank you for the suggestion...it was much loved!** ) **

* * *

Blueberry or chocolate?

* * *

He is humming. It's a happy sprightly tune that she's never heard before. It infuriates her that he's acting so happy when she's so miserable.

The ropes bite mercilessly into her wrists and ankles, she knows that even after they are removed, the angry red stripes will mar her skin tauntingly for a very long while. She wonders where she is since she can't see…typical about being blindfolded.

He is still humming. And she resumes her struggle against her bonds. She is angry and doesn't care about anything but somehow getting out of her predicament, even though tipping the chair she's sitting on to-and-fro and side-to-side like a mad person isn't going to help her in the slightest.

She knows she shouldn't have been so surprised that the chair along with her fell backwards after a particularly crazy shake.

He is approaching her, still humming, and she wants nothing more than to punch him in the face…whoever he is.

The chair is picked up and along with it so is she.

"Feisty girl," coos her captor before falling back to his humming.

His footsteps fall away from her and she strains her ears to figure out what he's doing over his damn humming.

She hears sizzling, and the sound of something being thrown into the air, and then of that something falling back onto a surface to sizzle once more.

"Oi!" he calls out to her, "You like blueberry or chocolate-chip pancakes?"

She doesn't answer…too appalled at the idiocy of…after a second… what she's realized is happening before her.

She's been kidnapped, her captor is making pancakes, he's asking her which kind she prefers - which would be chocolate-chip…but that's beside the point.

His soft footfalls head towards her again, and she can feel hands go around her head to release the binds that keep her blind to her surroundings.

The sharp light of the room makes her blink rapidly to adjust to the lumor. Then she sees the man before her.

Still humming. Smiling like an idiot. Holding out a plate of pancakes.

"You didn't answer me," he says shrugging, "So I just got you some of both to make you choose."

"You Akatsuki are seriously freaks," she says when she realizes who he is.

The blond man smiles wickedly, "You better believe it pinky…now about he pancakes…which flavor would you like?"

* * *

The guy is Deidara-chan if you didn't figure it out in the end.

I'll take more wonderful **requests** (if given) since I'm drawing a blank here.

-cf-


	24. Senbon loves Sakura

Senbon Loves Sakura

* * *

It was like magic really…Watching him work that needle.

It was annoying to an extremity that _**almost** _made her march up to him from her need to smack him senseless…The haughty smirk he displayed when he caught her staring drove her mad.

It was intriguing…How he twirled the slim senbon around to make gestures, it was it's own language…and _**damnit** _he had caught staring her yet **_again_**!

And so she asked a security guard to remove him from the hospital…her section…that he for some reason felt the need to visit everyday.

She had work to do…and she really didn't need to be dozing off during the job to wonder what else he could do with the skill of his tongue.

* * *

…dear me where did this come from? Any suggestions? 

…I still own nothing…-cf-


	25. Fingers KankySaku

Fingers

* * *

A Ninja should always look underneath the underneath, in other words…what's hidden by a shroud of deceit.

She knows that underneath all of that creepy paint he's very easy on the eye.

That beneath his cloak of indifference he really just tries to hide the fact that he's a softie, never mind his sneers to children, deep in his heart he has a tender spot for them.

Underneath that weirdo hat lies messy brown hair that she loves to run her hands through, and she knows that although he tries halfheartedly to swat them away, he'll eventually give in, not because he knows resistance is futile, but because covertly he loves the feel of her fingers treading across his scalp.

She won't tell him that he once whispered his gratitude. 'Ah, medic fingers,' he had murmured sleepily.

She'd hide that underneath the underneath. On the other side of her love for him.

* * *

Me no owny...erm...macaroni!!!

PS: Next one's KabuSaku...just for Darkkinkachu!


	26. Line between love and hate SasuSaku

I Have No Rights Over Naruto.

* * *

Hate was such a horrible word. A feeling that deserved the same station of scum beneath her shoes.

She was above hate.

And yet she found herself faltering.

Questioning herself in the face of her childhood love and his story.

Should she hate the man who had ruined his life?

Should she discard her lifetime of shunning such an emotion for one boy?

One who had left her.

She could not.

Still, her heart beat for that boy, and she cursed herself for letting him walk away again.

Even though he had come back.

He was gone from her now.

He would never want someone who held not the capacity to understand him.

His hate.

She could never hate him for that.

She would never loathe his brother for his actions.

The line, although fine and narrow, was one she stood firmly on.

* * *

I'm stuck! Any ideas, because I really feel like drabbling. 


	27. Sweet as Somber GaaraSaku

Sweet as Somber

* * *

There was once a princess. 

She lived with her mother, her father, in a home that was filled with happiness.

This princess never had to lift a finger to be happy, it was given to her on a golden platter. It was her birthright to be happy, some said.

A prince lived as well.

His family was a mother who had died because of him, a father who despised him above all things, and two siblings who would tremble at his wake.

He was miserable. That was given to him likewise as the outcome of his birth. He as well did not have to do anything to receive the contempt he lived with.

A fate would have it the two met one day.

The princess wondered why the boy was so somber, and why no one would come near him. She was cautioned to stay away from him later on.

The prince could not understand why someone so happy existed, how she could smile so openly, speak so sweetly, interact so humanly. He would not go near her, he decided. They were much to different, and he had no right to taint her perfect world with his murdering hands.

* * *

This was just something else I had originally intended to do a story on...bleh. 

I don't own Naruto.


	28. Questionable NejiSaku

Questionable

* * *

"Seriously, Sakura…he has to be leaning on that side," hissed Ino.

"He is _not_, so kindly shut that mouth Ino-pig," the pink-head hissed right back.

However, deep within the confines of flesh, muscle, and bone, Sakura's heart throbbed a pang of foreboding. 'What if Ino-pig is right?' it told her.

Sitting at an outside table at a café close to her house, Sakura looked up to be met with the rainbow that colored the umbrella shielding them from the strident sun. "But if it's true, then why…?"

Ino, across from her bit her lip in contemplation. "Who knows, I mean you _are_ the only one that has ever been subjected to his advances…the only _girl_ I mean," she corrected smarmily.

To that Sakura responded with a glare, and a huff. "I'm going home," she declared, and drowned the last of her iced tea in one gulp, leaving her to stand abruptly (some might say angrily).

"Hey forehead-girl, I didn't really mean it you know," sighed Ino, "It was a joke."

"Of course it was," snapped Sakura. "You have no proof that he's advanced on other boys…therefore you are completely, amazingly, splendidly, _dead _wrong."

As expected, Ino didn't take that comment too well. "Oh, really," she drawled, quirking a blond eyebrow. "I think I'd like to prove it to you then, Sakura chan."

Sakura was taken aback. "You would?" she asked in wonderment.

"I'd be delighted," she all but sang. "It would be like killing two birds with one stone."

"How so?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Well," said Ino as she too stood from the table. "I'd be finding out a very much sought after piece of information…and I'd be making sure my best friend was making the right choice."

Sakura smiled. "Really?" she asked.

Ino nodded and hooked her arm trough Sakura's. "Yep, and so now we have to investigate the suspect. Oh, and we have to come up with a name for our cover operation too."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, out co - Wait, what do you mean _our_? I though you were doing this alone?"

Ino laughed. "Don't be silly, I know I can do this alone…but it'll be more fun if we do it together don't you think?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "I suppose," she agreed.

"Great!" cried Ino, "Now we _really _will begin operation 'is he or is he not' she laughed.

Sakura paled at the name. "Shouldn't it be something more covert?" she asked…which of course fell on dead ears.

* * *

'Spying is harder than I thought it would be,' though Sakura as she trudged trough the village, covered in mud, and aching all over.

Hiding from him while he trained (in the dirtiest of places mind you) had proven to be a challenge.

'And it wasn't even worth it!' cried her inner. 'All we saw him do was train, train, train…boring.'

Sakura frowned, 'You sound like you want him to swing that way,' she accused. 'But guess what, he doesn't…so there!'

And so by putting out her annoying other out of correction, Sakura felt her spirits rise one notch. But she desperately wanted a bath…a bubble bath…and maybe, just maybe some chocolate fondue.

* * *

The next day was a bright one, sun related of course. And nothing could be better than a clear blue sky covered in clouds.

But of course, there's always _something _that ruins one's spirits.

Ino was that _something._

"And so," she said exuberantly from the other side of the circular breakfast table. "Since he spent all day training with another guy, and landing punches (which could consequently also be know as violent caresses) frequently, I say that those two had something going on," she explained.

Sakura wasn't amused. "Could you please wipe that smile off your face, it's not helping me in the slightest."

Ino sighed. "Sure, it must be hard knowing that he doesn't really like you…but that makes me wonder why he even confessed to you in the first place."

Sakura bit her lip tenderly. "Ino, you still don't know for sure, I mean, all you gave me here was speculation not fact."

Ino deadpanned. "Forehead-girl, do you need to actually catch them in the act to believe what I'm saying to you (which really is conceivable)?"

Groaning, Sakura nodded. "I won't be able to leave it alone, much less give him any sort of answer unless I truly know."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll spy on him again this afternoon."

Sakura's nodded "Yeah, su - Oh wait no! I have a date with him this afternoon," she exclaimed wide-eyed.

Ino then smiled her devious smile. "The let's get you ready, I suppose I'll be the only one spying tonight."

* * *

The next morning was also blue skied and very much bright.

Once again, Sakura found herself sitting at her breakfast table with Ino, who apparently had taken notes of last night's fiasco.

"In summary," said Ino. "You and 'mister questionable' met in front of the café at 6 o'clock sharp (which gives him promptness points). Then he pulled your chair for you (courtesy points). After he initiated a conversation which involved mostly questions concerning you (good-listener points). And then his 'could-be-lover showed up, and he offered him to stay, which he did (awarding him good-friend points). And in the end he and 'lover boy' _both _took you home (which means he's a gentleman)."

Sakura smiled widely. "So apart from a few things he's definitely not into boys. And he likes me," she exclaimed.

To which Ino shook her head gravely to. "I'm afraid not," she said. "It seems that you're too naïve to comprehend what's going on right in front of you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?" she questioned.

"Well," said Ino. "First he met you somewhere, so that way he didn't have to come pick you up and decide where to go, you know, some place random."

"What would that mean?" asked Sakura.

"It means," stressed Ino. "That he wanted to have a place established so that 'lover boy' could meet you guys 'coincidentally' there."

"You're joking," deadpanned Sakura.

"Not at all," said Ino. "And then he was all courtesy and all about you, which means he was trying to find things out about you while at the same time divert the conversation concerning himself.

"And then when 'lover boy' showed up it was just to see how all three of you got along together…and then they both walked you home! Sakura, don't you see what's going on here?" she exclaimed elated and pink faced.

Sakura gazed at her with confusion and fright for her sanity. "Umm, not exactly," she said.

Ino pounded her fist onto the table. "Their trying to invoke a ménage-a-trois or something," she declared.

"And most likely they want children, but since that can't happen between two guys, one of them set out to find a girl they thought would be suitable to give them a kid."

With that said, Sakura got up and left the house, ignoring Ino's protest's as she went though the door.

* * *

"I'll leave if you want to," said the 'could-be-lover' brightly.

"No," said Sakura. "I need you both to answer me…and truthfully."

"That's fine," said her 'could be or could be not' kindly.

Sakura breathe in deep. "It's embarrassing," she exhaled. "But I need to know…are you in love with each other?"

And the chocolate haired man choked on air, while the beautiful beast was lost for words.

* * *

2 days later

"And so tell me Sakura," he said while they walked to her home after a very nice (and very lee-less date) why on earth did you think I was in love with Lee?"

Sakura smiled goofily, while her inner plotted against Ino. "Oh, believe me Neji, you don't want to know."

* * *

And so it ends.

Thoughs?

-cf-


	29. Goals NaruSaku

Goals

* * *

He's free for now.

Because the cloak of night has enveloped the sun.

He feels tired, but elated. Each day he learns something new. Progresses father. Comes closer to his three goals.

He wants to bring back his friend. Because no matter how tattered the bond they grasp becomes, it will never sever. He will not stop until he drags his body back home. Unconscious, bloody, beaten…it doesn't matter so long as he accomplishes his task.

He wants to become Hokage. With the title comes recognition. Recognition is acknowledgement. He wants to stand in the light, to chase the shadows away with his great accomplishment. And perhaps he might wear the hat occasionally.

He wants to earn her love. To feel her embrace him with tenderness. To know her heart beats just a pace faster when he's near. To find how soft her lips are. Her smile would make him move mountains.

But he is isn't he?

Bringing his friend back is for her. Because she cried, and he felt his hear cracking at those tears. Love is cruel in such aching ways.

Becoming leader of his village would make her admire him. But he finds himself wondering what kind of awe it would be.

Thinking of this, her love seems so far away.

But he still gets up the next morning.

Because the sun's light has engulfed the darkness.

He feels sleepy and excited. Because it's another day and he will learn something new. His goal will come closer.

He would try his best.

And that, you better believe.

* * *

I've never seen Naruto in English. But I read somewhere that he constantly says 'believe it!' all the time.

So for the last line, let's just not picture an annoying little voice (which I was told it was) saying such a thing.

...Me no own.


	30. Memories NaruSaku

Memories_

* * *

_

_Was it selfish to say she was lonely?_

Spare time came by once in every rare while.

Sleeping, still, wasn't appealing. It threw off everything; made her wake later; sleepiness last so much longer.

So she trained. And reacquainted herself with her friends. Took up hobbies.

She pressed leaves once.

It was fall, she had a picture book.

It became full of snapshots and pressed leaves.

Her memories of that season, _of her friends who still remained_.

Once, she collected rocks.

Pretty colored ones. Odd shaped ones. Crystal laden ones.

She placed them on her window ledge.

Her memories of that time, of the _companionship_ such a hobby gave her.

She painted once upon a time.

Of places she'd been to.

Of people she knew.

Of one's she had lost.

She was surprisingly good at it.

She framed her art and hung it from her walls, glad to have found such a talent, it enabled her to deal with her _feelings_ without resorting to _words_.

_And then he came back._

She traveled with him, saw golden leaves like his hair and rocks who had fallen pray to nature's weathering.

_And then he left her to herself; she was glad._

She met someone with an interesting, if not grotesque view on art.

He had wanted to kill her.

To trap her in time like a picture, like a pressed leaf, like a rock sitting in a windowsill, safe from the pangs of nature's course.

But she lived. And he died. And she went back home with that golden-haired boy.

_But would he leave again?_

And she had learned something from that trip.

A way to keep her memories alive for eternity.

_And she had time again._

So she took up something new.

Not hiding leaves and rocks from time. Not freezing moments.

She would simply take her time, some cloth, miscellanities, and chakra to make a golden-haired puppet with strings.

* * *

Haha, and here we have Sakura being a bit creepy.

I no own.


	31. Sweet as Somber part II GaaraSaku

This is a sort of continuation to **chapter 27** of this drabble collection.

Hope you like it **Winter Ashby**, and thank you so much for reviewing. Much love as well to **Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar** for reviewing as well.

* * *

She gave him a flower, a smile, a look with no scorn, 

He did not take her flower, did not smile back, glared as coldly as he could.

She remained, did not run away, asked if she had done something to offend the prince,

He left, walked away, told her to never cross his path again.

In her loving home Sakura wondered about a red-haired boy,

The somber boy hid in his palace, venturing a loosing crusade to rid his mind of a pink-haired girl.

Time came and took Sakura prey, she found herself caught in a world-wind of years; a prince became lost in that storm,

Years visited Gaara as well, he soon forgot a sweet princess but the color of her eyes; his triumph was not whole - a failing battle because he still though and dreamed of green eyes.

* * *

Should I continue more drabble's on this?

Any ideas?

By the way, I'm almost finished with a little mini-story on the ShinoSaku pairing just for **StandingInTheMoonlight** who asked waaay back in a review to chapter sixteen, also for **BananaPlant **who asked in chapter 26, and **Cherries and Cream** who asked in chapter 30. It'll be an attempt on humor...hehe.

R&R?


	32. Wise man, Wise fool ShikaSaku

Wise Man, Wise Fool

* * *

The girls are picking flowers again. Learning to adapt as being a Kunoichi demands.

The boys learn to trap. Acquiring skills that benefit a ninja.

He however does not, and finds himself watching someone else who also is not joining in the activities.

He sits, inside a cavity the earth has formed into a mountain, shrouded in darkness. That is why the girl can not see him; she is sitting too, against a boulder that stands a few feet from his cave. Hiding from her companions - or perhaps seeking solitude? - he does not know. Shade falls across her form too, from the height of the anticline.

Pink hair covers her forehead, tears stream down her cheeks, flowers come apart at her hands.

She is supposed to be arranging them. He thinks then that she will not make it as a Kunoichi.

"A Kunoichi is only supposed to cry when the situation calls for it, you cry out of weakness" he says softly, not intending for her to hear.

She hears.

He watches as surprise fleets across her features. She blinks at the cave where he sits. Then his words have effect on her.

"I have nothing else to do," she says, looking intently at the mouth of the cave.

"Then find something if being here only makes you unhappy," he drawls out, a bit annoyed by her response.

Her eyes widen. He thinks that perhaps she did not expect to hear him again.

She is silent.

The at last she speaks.

"I suppose," she says, then lowers her eyes back to the mutilated flowers in her hands and lap.

"Troublesome girl," he says in lax exasperation.

She says nothing else, and he as well speaks not a word.

'But at least she stopped crying…'

The day goes on until their instructors call out that it's time to leave.

She stands and goes. He waits until she's out of sight; for some reason he does not really want her to know who was in the cave.

He goes too and thinks of how that girl didn't even turn back; the mediation is fleeting as he becomes aware of the clouds in the sky.

---

He sits inside the mouth of the mountain again, waiting for the sun to go out, for the night to come in.

She is there too, again a little bit away from him.

He should be in the academy, learning to throw Shuriken.

The same goes for her.

She's crying again; the same as a few years ago.

Still silent tears.

Papers fall to her lap in shreds. He thinks back to those flowers.

"No matter what, it will never stop," she says. He wonders is she is speaking in soliloquy.

"I can try as hard as I want, but the only things people will see are those that do not matter." She looks up. "Will you listen, Wise Man?" she asks in half-sob.

Wise man? He thinks that she's crazy. But sees her tear streaked cheeks, rose-rimmed eyes, hopeful expression.

"I'll listen," he agrees.

She smiles, but he can see surprise I her eyes. "Why did you call to me if you didn't really think I would be here?" he questions.

She looks away. "I suppose I thought I merely imagined that voice a while back."

"Start speaking then, I don't have all afternoon."

She is silent.

"I don't know what to say," she confesses.

"What do people see in you that you wish they would overlook?" he asks sighing.

She speaks not again.

"Trivial things," she says after a while.

"Like?"

"My forehead. It's too big."

"That's it?"

"No…my hair…it's a weird color."

"Do you think you would hate those things, if people didn't look at you for them?"

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

"That's impossible," she breathes.

They fall into quiet, the sun is replaced by the moon, she stands and goes, he stays and comes out to see the sky.

He steps and hears the sound of crinkled paper under his sandal.

He crouches down and picks them up, one by one opening them from their balled up prisons.

"A+ A+ A+ A+ A+ A+ A+," he reads to himself. The bright red marker that tells him of her accomplishments is easily read in the moonlight.

'I can try as hard as I want, but the only things people will see are those that do not matter…'

---

"Are you there Wise Man?" she calls a few steps away from the mouth of his cave.

He lifts himself on his elbows, having been on his back trying to sleep.

"Wise Man?" she calls again, and he can hear soft footsteps come towards his dwelling. 'She's never approached before,' he thinks, then realizes that if she comes closer still, then his identity will be revealed to her.

"I'm here," he calls, "Stay where you are."

She stops, and sits, waiting for him to speak again.

Back when he first saw her he also had not wanted her to know who he was, simply because he didn't want to meet someone he thought he would never see again, 'she will not make it as a Kunoichi,' had been his thoughts.

The second time they spoke, when she sought his advice, he could not reveal himself because he had told her to give up.

That year was the one when they finally had a class together. Two years to go and they would take the final exams to be considered Shinobi.

She had made it in her own ways. Top of class when it came to book smarts and tactics. Fair skills when it came to battle and weapon training.

However …

"_Haruno - your forehead is gigantic…how **do **you get through the door?"_

She'd look away.

"_Do you dye your hair…Geez, you have no sense of style…It's **natural**?!…are you some sort of demon?…creepy …'_

She grew her bangs.

'_You think you're so smart, huh? Well, I'll have you know that Nara Shikamaru is **smarter** than you…he's just too lazy to prove it…_

She asked the wise man for counsel…

…and finally cried again.

He and Haruno Sakura never spoke in class. She never looked at him. She never acknowledged him.

He did the same.

How could you face someone who you had told to give up? Especially when they had tried so hard to stand.

'_You think you're so smart, huh?"_

**And you were what stood in the way. **

'_Nara Shikamaru is __**smarter**__ than you…'_

Now?…what could she possibly have to say to the wise man who told her to fall the first time…who could not help her on the second?

"What is it this time?" he finally says.

She looks up at him, and he thinks for a second that she might be able to see him.

She drops her eyes to her lap.

"Do you think I should take the Chuunin exam?" she asks.

What can he say to that?

"I'm not sure if I should. What if I fail my team? I'm so useless when I'm next to them…"

"You aren't," he whispers.

"I'm not?"

He is surprised again. "I whispered that, how did you hear?"

"I'm a Shinobi," she deadpans, "I'm supposed to be able to hear you…"

He is silent, she waits.

"Then take the exam. Try your best, and see what you can accomplish…Shinobi"

She smiles after a while, then stands, and walks off to the village.

"Thank you Wise Man!" she calls out.

---

"I'm sorry for your loss," she says, sitting a handful of paces distance form his person.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" he asks.

"Long," she answers.

"You never said anything," he comments.

"You never came out, I just thought you might have liked to keep your secrecy," she explains.

They fall into that silence that is common in their memories of each other.

He speaks. "Why Wise Man?"

She smiles as she sees the silhouette at the mouth of the cave slowly stand. "It's what you are, isn't it?"

He comes out, bored expression firmly attached. "Hardly."

"No?"

"I told you to give up, then I failed in giving you any advice…how does that make me a wise man?"

He holds his hand out to her, she takes it, and he pulls her easily to her feet. "When you told me to give up, it was like a wake-up call. It was 'Sakura, stop crying! Either act like a proper Kunoichi and stem the tears…or give up.'"

He doesn't let go of her hand. "And the second?" he inquires, not eagerly, but she can see that he would ask in such a way if it was in his character.

"The things that people saw…I blamed my misery on those. But - you asked me 'Do you think you would hate those things, if people didn't look at you for them?' - and I - I realized that they were only my appearance…and that if I learned to pay no mind to it, then it would not get in my way."

"I don't think I ever though I helped you," he confesses.

She smiles, her hand tightening as she realizes he hasn't let go. "The third…you told me to do my best…because I was a Shinobi, and acknowledged myself as one…that was true wise man advice. I never thanked you for it."

"You don't have to," he says. "You took my advice, that's all that mattered then, and matters now."

Quiet falls again, hand in hand they make their way, in his lead, to the memorial stone to visit the memory of an important person.

They sit in front of it, in silence, pray holding on to each other.

"Hey Nara Shikamaru?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you disguised yourself…but I always knew your voice."

"…Is that how you knew it was me?"

"Yes."

"But I never spoke to you in class…"

"That doesn't mean that I had never heard you before, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot…in fact you yourself have dubbed me as wise man, how can a wise man be an idiot?"

"You got me there…maybe I should change your name? Wise Fool sound good to you…?"

"Don't push it…forehead."

"Shut up, Wise Fool."

"…That second time…I can't believe you got all A+'s on the written finals…must have been the forehead…"

"It never fails," she says, laughing.

They fall silent again, and he hears her humming after a while. She's taken one of the white flowers that grow in the grass, she's arranging it with others into a crown.

* * *

I know I promised ShinoSaku...but I just had to finish this one. I became inspired by a fic at the ShikaSaku livejournal com. and I couldn't help it.

**Please Review??????**

**Please?????**

As well, I'd like to thank those who do review my drabbles. You guys help out a lot by encouragement and ideas.

I want to say thank you to **SubwayChan** for being my **100th Reviewer**...thank you!


	33. Waiting on Happiness NaruSaku

He's on vacation. A paid one, no less.

However, that doesn't make him happy in the slightest.

He lies in bed, tangled in sheets that have not been chanced since who-knows-when (which is just as fine since he has abstained from bathing for a long while as well) and wonders why he isn't happy.

In his childhood room he is, in an apartment hoarding a vast assortment of instant noodles, in his lovely village.

So where is the happiness?

Oh, right. Happiness is out on a mission.

Happiness is risking her neck.

If something goes wrong, happiness might not come back.

Yes, his happiness is not here with him, but off somewhere where he is not, and to make matters worse his happiness is also with the self-proclaimed (youth-crazed-weirdo) beautiful beast.

But is that really threatening?

No, not really. But it still manages to tick him off…because it's not him by happiness' side running across some rainy forest in Mist…no, it's some psycho bent on telling _his _happiness how beautiful she is.

The fact that she _is, _is not the point.

So, back to his current situation of lazy waiting.

Happiness better get a move on - he's been waiting for a long time.

* * *

I'm a bit stuck on the ShinoSaku drabble. It might have to do with the fact that's it's not a drabble anymore - geez, it's up to over 2,000 words. 

-cf-


	34. Sun of day, moon of night, ShinoSaku

I think this will be my last attempt at ShinoSaku...sighs very, very heavily.

_---_

_How can you be sure that the light is always good? _

_If you surround yourself with it, can you see your surroundings, do you not need darkness?_

_After all, everyone has a bit of black in them,_

_It is…what makes one human…_

---

She promises to only close them for a minute.

In sixty seconds she'll be ready to continue watching.

She's only resting her eyes. It's not sleep; the demon will not win.

---

_The monsters hide in the dark, do they not?_

_And the light?_

_In the light one is safe,_

_There, in your opinion, is where the creatures will not venture…_

---

"Do you feel better?" the demon asks from his throne, spear in hand, veil-like flames surrounding him.

He wears a wicked grin, one that makes her draw back a step. Funny, how it's all that's visible of him.

The inferno encloses her.

'This is only a dream,' she tells herself when her heart gasps out and in, the flames surrounding her being the catalyst to such a terror.

Suddenly, the flames stop. The demon and his spear vanish.

'A dream?'

There are firefly's springing from the earth, coming out of a curtain of thin air.

"Do you feel better?" asks a voice.

But it's not the demon with his smirking tone.

This voice is calm and soothing. But she can not find the owner.

The firefly's encircle her, slowly revolving until their light is all she can see, but something is amiss, she covers her eyes and screams.

Blink, blink…

_**The light goes out…**_

'Finally…'

_Do you now see?_

_That your light has something strange about it?_

_Look closely, _

_The demon will tell you, if with your own eyes, you are unable to see…_

---

"Do you feel better?" asks a voice again, she registers the repetitiveness of this question, but it's a moment before she opens her eyes in recognition.

"Shino san!" she gasps, her eyes snapping open - but quickly close as light hits her retinas in painful collision.

"You fell asleep," he comments, as she regains her composure, only to realize that she's in his arms.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she apologizes, waiting for him to release her.

He doesn't let go. "Do you remember?"

She blinks, takes in the scenery about them.

A forest, she thinks, by the vast array of green. "Remember what?" she inquires.

"We were ambushed."

---

_Step, and fly. Step, and fly. Step, and fly._

_Follow. Follow._

_**Pause.**_

"_We have to speed up, Sakura san, to reach our destination in time," says her team leader. "As well, distance will have to be forgoed, please tell that to Hinata," he orders, then continues._

"_Yes," she says and remains paused on the branches of a tree to wait for said girl._

"_Sakura san?" she asks when she arrives. "Are you alright.?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine," assures Sakura. "Shino san just wanted me to tell you that we will be speeding up ahead. We'll will have to ditch distance between us to keep from being discovered as we get closer."_

"_I see. Then let's get to Shino san," agrees Hinata._

_She speeds past, and Sakura catches the fluttering of wings nestled in the strands of long hair._

---

"_Back-up has arrived. Please confirm your position," asks Shino._

_She can't see what he's doing because she is crouched behind him. But he lifts his arm, and something fluttering flies from his hand, taking to the sky._

"_A bug," says Sakura quietly._

_Shino nods. "Yes."_

"_Shino san always uses his bugs as messengers," says Hinata._

"_I see," says Sakura. "Because electronics can be found on spies, and that would be exposing them?"_

_He nods. "As well, my bugs will not relate the message if our spies have been found but do not know it," says Shino._

"_And they blend in," offers Hinata._

"…_I see."_

_--- _

_She blinks away sleep. If only she could close her eyes for sixty seconds._

"_It's my turn now, Sakura san. You may rest."_

_Her tired eyes close in bliss._

"_Thank you, Shino san."_

_She rests on the trunk of the tree, closes her eyes._

_Hopes the demon will not come._

---

_Have you ever heard someone scream?_

_Listened as they proclaimed in anguish that everything is a lie?_

_It's that light, those beings that bring it,_

_It's all your fault…_

---

"_It's those damn fireflies…they won't go away…"_

There's a girl in the distance. She sits in a circle of light, her legs raised and protected in her arm's embrace.

She rests her cheek upon her bare knee.

The light, she finds, comes from the glow of flying creatures. They sail above her in an eerie ring, masking her unclothed body in shadows of darkness.

She walks to the girl, but keeps a few steps distance.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"_They won't go away. I can't see a thing_," says the girl, annoyed. _'It's all your fault.'_

She doesn't understand, but then takes notice of the hue her hair reflects.

Pink.

She thinks perhaps that this is the girl she lost once upon a time.

Her younger self.

That inner girl that expressed herself at every turn.

"_I can't see, you know. There's too much light. The fireflies won't leave…all your fault"_

She looks up to the winged creatures, suddenly angry, frustrated for a reason that is just beyond her grasp. "Why won't you leave her alone?" she asks. "Is it you that blinds me like the demon says?"

She covers her eyes when the light glows brighter, her retinas burn, "I don't understand how light can be bad. Where does the light come from!" she screams.

- The light's go off. The girl is gone.

Fire roars in the distance.

She hesitates, but walks forward to the blaze.

---

_There is a bright circle in the sky, do you see it?_

_An orb glowing in the night, can you reach it?_

_Those are corporeal sources,_

_As are the ones that are real in everyway,_

_Happiness is light,_

_But yours, I'm afraid is fa…_

---

"Do you now know?" he asks, that terrible grin spreading in taunt.

"Blinded," she speaks, gratingly. "Why is it light? Should it not be darkness…_**darkness**_ is bad, not light?"

"But light is all you ever showed. It becomes too much after time," the demon says casually.

- He launches his spear at her, it ends so close to her throat.

She keeps the scream inside the confines of her body, yet hears the shriek echo in synch with the staccato beat her heart trembles in.

The tip of the demon's spear touches her throat. "You never gave in, to the darkness. You instead worked hard to become better. Surrounded yourself with goals and ideals that you were adamant to achieve…There is no darkness for you, little girl…but there is too much light."

"To much light?" she gasps as the spear becomes malleable to tangle around her throat and shoulders.

"Too much façade," he whispers darkly, grinning.

"I don't understand," she bites out. She raises her hands to detangle herself from his metal.

It's not the soft alloy any longer.

It hisses near her ear. Tightens around her throat.

"Do you like my pet?" asks the demon.

"Snake," she whispers, her heart's pace speeds yet again.

"Yes," concurs the demon. "Why don't you look into it's eyes?"

She finds herself doing so.

Looks into red and spinning tomas.

"Too much of the light is fake. An attempt that keeps the darkness away successfully, but kills you in it's own way," says the demon.

She can't look away.

"It is why the girl who expressed all your emotions was lost to you, all you feel is an act, all you show is not real. All you are is basked in light that's a façade, that girl showed the true you, but that you no longer exists, you can not find her, she is too lost in the light," he laughs.

Terror wells up at his words, everything he says makes sense. Her heart falters as the snake rears back.

-The fire goes out. The demon is gone.

The snake remains and bares it's fangs.

The fireflies come one by one, she can see them in the distance. Coming in a straight line like soldiers do.

Darkness falls with the snake's bite.

It is more welcoming than the light, she thinks, because it is her wakening call.

---

_The first ray of sunshine is what makes the day real, is it not?_

_The glow of the moon symbolizes the calm of the night, the need for sleep, do you agree?_

_You've slept enough,_

_Wake now!!!_

_---_

_Her eyes snap open, frantically she breathes in, strangling herself with air._

_There are hands clapping against her back, helping her._

_In a minute's time, in sixty seconds, she is fine again, she finds herself with her team's leader._

"_Shino san," she says, acknowledging and sounding thankful in the same._

"_Are you well?" he asks. She nods, her bobbing head reflects off his sunglasses in the light of the moon._

"_Good."_

_She looks away from him, a bit uncomfortable, not knowing if his eyes were fixed on her or not, and if so, then in what kind of gaze. She looks around and finds that it is still night. Finds someone missing._

"_Where is Hinata san?" she asks, straining her eyes in hope to find her hiding._

"_She has gone back to Konoha," says Shino._

"_What! Why?" she asks, bewildered._

"_It seems that the team we came to assist did not need back-up after all," he begins to explain. "They arrived to our location with the guidance of the bug I sent earlier and headed back with Hinata."_

_Heat runs over her cheeks. "I was asleep," she realizes. "I was sleeping…I…can't believe …how long was I…?"_

_She is cut-off by his cool hand against her forehead. "Were you having a nightmare, Sakura san?" he asks._

_She gapes. "Was I making noise?"_

"_No," he answers, "Hinata merely saw an increase in your heartbeat every so often…she came to theorize that you were dreaming badly."_

"_I see."_

"_I stayed behind with you to wait until you woke. I did not wish to startle you more than you already were."_

"_You waited with me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are we far behind them?"_

"_Maybe a few hours."_

"_I see."_

_They head out minutes later._

---

She blinks, takes in the scenery about them.

A forest, she thinks, by the vast array of green. "Remember what?" she inquires.

"We were ambushed."

"We were?"

"Yes," he assures. "However, I managed to evade my attackers on the warning from one of my bugs."

"How so?"

"I left one with Hinata like I always do, she and her companions glimpsed them a bit ahead, so she sent back the message.

"The fluttering thing in her hair…I noticed it for about a second…was that the…?"

"Yes, that was the bug."

"We were ambushed," she says. "I don't recall."

"You were sleeping again," says Shino. She can feel heat coat her as shame covers her.

"Asleep?"

"It seems you are ill, Sakura san…did you not notice?"

"No," she whispers, unable to comprehend how and when she fell asleep.

"It is said that such a thing is typical in medics…they take care of others…but not themselves," offers Shino, somehow aware of her thoughts.

"Yes…that might be…"

"Are you feeling unwell…we can rest a bit more if you like?"

"No," she says, rejecting the idea, "Let's continue to head back."

"As you wish."

---

She pushes the key in, twists it to unlock her door, stumbles in as she opens it.

"God, I need an aspirin," she groans.

She turns the light of her kitchen on, pours herself a glass of water, downs a pair of pills down with the clear elixir.

She shuts the light off, and clumsily makes her way to her room, climbing into bed once she gets there without changing clothes.

Looking up to catch her reflection on the mirror adorning her headboard she sees a light blinking on and off. The light flickers as her eyelids rise and fall.

The light goes off as she descents.

---

"Hinata san," says Sakura as said girl walks into her office after a polite knock on the door.

"Nice to see you, are you well?"

"Yes," says Hinata. "Are you, Sakura san?"

"Me? I'm fine," she laughs. "Take a seat," she offers, gesturing at the chairs in front of her desk with a motion of her hand.

"Sakura san, I just came to make sure you were alright. You seemed so ill at the end of our mission."

She blushes. "Yes, I was a bit unwell and didn't think of it until it affected me."

"Shino san also wanted to know if you were well," says Hinata. "He was worried…he mentioned something about a, a _demon_?"

She pales, feels shame well up. "So I _was _speaking in my sleep. I'll have to apologize."

Silence falls. Hinata's worried smile pains her.

"Shino san always places a bug on you?" she asks.

Hinata nods. "Yes, he does."

"Kiba as well," she asks.

"No," says Hinata, "I don't think so."

"Does that mean…?"

"Mean what?"

"Never mind."

The girl smiles, "He places them as a precaution…but mostly to watch over me" she explains.

"I see."

---

The fire is roaring.

"Take off my hood, so that you can see what lies within," he taunts, a familiar twisted grin on the contours of the face she wants to see.

"The snake," she accuses struggling in his embrace. "Why were it's eyes like that?…Like Sharingan eyes?"

He laughs darkly, "Because she is my pet, as well as a reflection of me."

"Go on, take my cloak off," he urges.

'_a reflection of me'_

'_a reflection of me'_

'_a reflection of me!'_

"Can you be? Can you be Sasuke?" she asks, her voice straining to hide any pain.

"I might, I might not be…find out for yourself."

She lifts her hands, her fingers find the edges to the hood of his cloak.

That grin is so near her.

So frightening in it's proximity.

She pushes away suddenly, falling on her back away from him.

There are lights above her, over the reach of the fire.

They flicker.

'_It's those damn fireflies…they won't go away…'_

'_Your fault…your fault…'_

---

"Do you feel better now?" he asks.

He sits on a stone, his legs crossed. The sky is night and the fireflies circle around him.

"No," she says, hesitating to walk to him.

"Do you wish to speak of it?" he offers.

What she _wishes _is that she could see his expression.

"I don't know," she admits.

She watches as one firefly comes to land on his outstretched hand. He brings it close to his mouth and whispers something inaudible to her ears.

The creature flies away when he is done, to join the others winding around Shino.

-They cease their pattern and one by one, in a line, like soldiers march, make their way to her person.

They are fast, and soon encircle _**her**_,and in the night all she can see is light.

And darkness where there are no fireflies to stem the gap. She feels trapped in the light, and reaches for the dark that although painful, is at least real. She can not reach it, the fireflies are too fast, and she's too wary.

She falls to her knees, clutches her head roughly with her palms. "I didn't want to suffer," she gasps.

One by one the fireflies leave to head back to their master. "What _did_ you want?" he asks in that calm, soothing voice.

"I wanted to continue my life. I wanted to believe that there was something in my life other than _him_. That I was capable," she wept.

"But?"

"But. But, the demon says that I drove the darkness away in the wrong manner. With too much light. By fooling myself. By pretending I was happy and had moved on when I really hadn't."

"How long have you known this demon, Sakura san?" he asks.

Her eyes flicker in confusion, then widen. "Since this past mission," she says. "Since I saw that bug in Hinata san's hair."

He is walking to her. He kneels before her. "Is it because we glimpsed him, Sakura san. By seeing him again you remembered the misery he caused you, and everything you worked to bury with light."

"How do you know this Shino san?" she asks.

He is silent, and she sees desperate eyes reflected on his sunglasses. "One overlooks many things when in a reckless passion."

"Reckless passion?"

"Your quest to become strong."

"You were…?"

"Watching you? Yes, I was."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"You love Hinata."

He falters. "No," he says, and takes off his glasses. She can see confusion marring them.

"No?" she asks, becoming a bit breathless as he leaves his rock and comes to her. He extends his hand to her.

She takes it, and finds herself being pulled up to his chest.

"Why would I watch you, but love Hinata?"

"Me, then?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"That is complicated," he says, and runs his hand through her hair. He shows it to her after a while, there is a firefly resting on his palm. "I've seen that before," she says, "last night, I think."

He nods. "Do you remember well, when we saw Uchiha Sasuke?"

She thinks. "Not very," she confesses.

"He," begins Shino, "Attacked you with Chidori, and you, as this firefly has related to me, did nothing to move. The firefly called for it's family, and they surrounded you as protection."

"I was alone," says Sakura. "I was scouting, I remember, then I saw him, and then there was so much light...I don't remember after that"

"You must understand that the fireflies did not protect you from Uchiha's attack. This one told me that he called down his attack," says Shino, indicating to the bug on his hand.

"I became ill after that," says Sakura, "From those dreams?"

"I believe so."

"There where fireflies in my dreams, was it because they tried to protect me?"

"Perhaps."

"I see."

_Do you see clearly now?_

_Is your soul's light true?_

_Then get up, waking is not enough,_

_Begin your life again,_

_Day and night is all you need…_

---

Clarification time, starts...now!

Lines like this:

_The monsters hide in the dark, do they not?_

_And the light?_

_In the light one is safe,_

_There, in your opinion, is where the creatures will not venture…_

are actually 'Inner Sakura,' Who was lost to Corporeal Sakura when she became too...fake.

Lines like:

"_Shino san," she says, acknowledging and sounding thankful in the same._

"_Are you well?" he asks. She nods, her bobbing head reflects off his sunglasses in the light of the moon._

"_Good."_

are flashbacks.

Any questions please review and I will get back to you. Or go on my LJ and message, since I don't take PM's.

Also, any requests?


	35. Masterpiece of pink and green ItaSaku

Haha! I wrote this approximately two years ago. Why? Of that I'm not clear on, but I think it had something to do with finishing _Girl with a Pearl Earring. _I'm not entirely sure what the paring was supposed to be, but I've hypothesized that it was going to be a prologue of sorts to an ItaSaku story.

* * *

A Masterpiece of Pink and Green

* * *

Let me explain of how it came to be,

That a Prince of Leafs such as I, came to love a simple castle maid, with just one glance of the eyes.

It is a tale that will draw long,

So please bear with me, as I tell it.

It began with a frosty winter morning,

When I was but a lad of mere ten and three.

It flowered when a young girl was presented to me…

Let me tell you something about I,

I am considered something of an artisan from far and wide.

They say I have a gift that must be honed,

That hands and eyes such as mine must be allowed to do what they do best.

This was how, by this encouragement, that my father did not oppose of me becoming what I am today.

A master of arts in a range of varieties,

From painting to sculpture and all sorts of other oddities.

This, in my opinion was better than being King,

That was an honor, I had passed on to my younger brother.

But enough about me,

This story lies with someone else.

My gift, that I received from a land of far away, once ago one chilly winter day.

She was something that puzzled me,

For she was as different, as one could imagine different could be.

…Now I am slipping much to far ahead,

Let's trail back, and I'll explain, of why, in the first place, she was given to me…

---

By the time I began my summers as a young man, I was already known as a talent that could not be denied, and I say this as modestly as modestly will allow, of course.

My works hung on gleaming walls, of any palace you could imagine,

There was not a sole Kingdom in the world that did not recognize me.

But lets just say that for all the talent I possessed,

The same went for the way I could make a mess.

Paints, oils, brushes, and fine layers of dirt,

I supposed you could call my studio a dirt trap.

On the evening that I turned a another year,

Although this one was more symbolic since it was my thirteenth summer,

My greatest rival presented me with a beautiful flower.

He pushed her towards me,

Although gently,

And told me that she would liven my quarters,

And of messy havoc keep them empty.

In that great ballroom where my festivities were held,

Was where I first set eyes upon that girl.

She had been dressed in a pale robe of green,

That accented her hair.

It was most peculiar color,

And at once my mind began to think up ways to mix up such a pigment.

But it was her eyes that caught me off guard,

They were a shade of that I had never encountered, although the color was not in any way not ever seen.

I at once understood that she was not being given to me as a maid,

But to be taken as a challenge.

My rival,

Who indeed matched me,

Wanted a battle,

And this girl was the challenge.

---

I at once learned that she did not speak,

But did know that she was five and three.

I dressed her in a robe of deep red,

And drew that and her figure.

Her hair was my next quest,

Although it was only the beginning.

It took me hours to mix the colors just right,

To get the shade that I desired.

But when it came down to coloring her hair,

I realized that something was not right.

Nothing that I mixed held a candle to her,

Her hair was something else, and then some, and some more.

I decided to leave it so for then,

And move on to her eyes, which were the feature on her that I liked the best.

The same story repeated,

And so I called it a night.

Deep in my thoughts on how to draw the girl,

I'm sorry to say I forgot about her,

And left her in the room for the whole night.

---

The morning next,

I woke up, grim and ashamed,

I had realized my mistake.

Without taking the time to dress,

I threw on my robe and ran down to my studio.

Last night had not been one of my most intelligent moments,

I had left a human being,

A little girl,

To the clutches of the horrors in my lab of art.

I wondered how she had fared the night,

As I ran down flight by flight.

Finally I reached there,

The place that I had abandoned my unnamed present.

And turned the knob,

To press against,

And scanned the room for it's last night's guest.

I found her in one of my chairs,

A comfy one,

Covered with blankets of cotton.

My eyes widened at the sight,

This was a better work than what I had tried to create last night.

And so, with haste,

I set upon,

To draw the figure before me.

But then realized, I,

With wide eyes,

That the room was not the same.

It was clean to say the very least,

And organized in ways I could never have imagined so.

It must have been the work of the girl sleeping so calm on my chair.

With a slight smile,

I set upon my task,

To draw the girl, with her eyes closed,

And hope and prayed not to repeat last night's fiasco.

But just as the moment I picked my brush,

Those green eyes set out to open,

I sincerely hoped that this wouldn't happen much.

---

Corny! Corny! Ewww!

-cf-


	36. Handsome water disregarder NaruSaku

Handsome water disregarder

The sand always reminded him of Suna, Suna who was lead by Gaara. Gaara, who was a dear friend.

But this sand made him think of Konoha. Konoha who would one day look to him as Hokage. Konoha who had water.

Water. Yes, water would be good about now.

Heavy padding too. To stem the impact of occasional punches, and therefore bruises. But then again the padding would make him hotter…and he'd long for water more.

He continued walking, hunched forward and gazing at the sand below him. Not looking up because then his eyes would meet the gritty substance.

Beside him, also bent in the same manner as he was Sakura chan.

Sakura chan was currently angry at him. For what reason? Simple. He had forgotten most of their water. And unknowingly drank their last canteen eight hours back.

So now he was thirsty. Sakura chan was thirsty. He was a dead man if they ever made it back. And Sakura chan would take great care of making him into a punching bag.

He trudged on, his sandaled feet sinking into sand at every foot-fall. He breathed wearily through the material of his raised jacket; he had lifted it over his mouth, nose, and ears when the wind had picked up.

Sakura chan had wrapped a scarf over her head and tied it to cover her mouth and nose. Her ears by default had been secured, and she wore medic goggles to protect her eyes. Unluckily she had only one pair, but Naruto would not have blamed her if she had actually lied and deprived him of them to make him struggle.

The mess they were in was _his _fault after all.

"Sakura chan?" he voiced suddenly, and in a very raggedy way. "How are you doing?"

She had to have been more thirsty than he, since it had been over twelve hours since she had drunk anything. 'All for the sake of even consumption,' she had reasoned…but that had been without her knowing that he had been stealing drinks the entire time. So when the time came to have a drink…there had been none.

She responded with silence, and then by falling over.

He rushed to her side immediately, surprised by how he managed to break his sluggish trail and move that fast.

He gathered her into his arms and situated her on his lap. "Sakura chan?" he said worriedly.

Her eyes did not open, and he pulled apart the scarf to release her mouth from the cotton confines of it. As he did so his jacket fell from his mouth and particles of sand flew in. He choked a bit, and coughed it out.

Her lips were dry and parched looking. "Sakura chan?" he said again, and this time her eyes opened a smidge. "Naruto?"

"Yeah," he affirmed. "That's me," he said, glad that she was okay to some degree.

"I'm so thirsty, you idiot," she breathed, and then began to close her eyes. Frantically he shook her as she did. "Don't go to sleep Sakura chan!" he exclaimed.

She obliged and he gazed at her frantically. Then she raised her hand, and he braced himself for the blow.

Except it never came. Instead she did something he would have never chanced to bet on. She traced her fingers over his jaw. "You're so handsome," she muttered, and he felt his heart race ahead, forgetting one beat.

"Sakura chan?"

"So strong, and such a handsome Hokage you'll be, Naruto," she said softly. "If only you weren't an idiot…"

She had trailed off and closed her eyes. He held her to himself, letting shock wash over him. Had Sakura chan actually called him handsome?

Suddenly there was a rush of wind, and he looked down to spare his eyes. "Naruto?"

He looked up, and saw Gaara standing over him, holding a bag full of canteens in his hand. The bag dangled in what he thought was a taunting manner. "Gaara," he said.

"You forgot something," said Gaara, and Naruto could see a hint of amusement in the way he said it.

"She," said Naruto, pointing to Sakura. "You won't believe it, Gaara!" he exclaimed. "Sakura chan called me handsome!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Rest," he said. "A team of medics will be here soon."

Naruto blanched. "You don't believe me?" he asked incredulously.

"As I said. Rest," advised Gaara.

Naruto shook his head, and the motion thundered in his world. Soon everything went at hazy black, and sleep came for him.

"She called me handsome," he muttered in his dream, and Gaara sighed in the corporeal world. He hoped those medics would arrive soon, and get Naruto back to his senses.

He glanced to his friend's arms and found the pink-haired Kunoichi Naruto had been raving about. Right. Only in a delusion would she ever call his friend handsome.

---

"Sakura chan?" asked Naruto. "About before?"

"I know, Naruto," she said. "It wasn't your fault entirely. I shouldn't have let you be in charge of the water."

He glowered. "No, not that," he corrected. "I meant about what you said to me in the desert."

To his words _she _blanched, and then colored considerably. "Forget about what I said," she told him hastily. "It never happened."

His face dropped as disappointment began to weigh him down. "Oh, okay," he agreed.

The two walked steadily, Sakura ahead. In a few minutes they would be out of the forest, and a mile from Konoha's gate.

She stopped and turned, this caused him to almost run into her. "Don't," she said. "Don't make that face, it doesn't fit you, idiot."

He was confused. What face?

She reached out, and he instinctively shielded himself with his arms. "Oh," she said, sounding sad. "I'm not going to hit you." And she didn't. Instead she stroked his jaw, just as she had done before.

"Sakura chan?" he said uncertainly.

She smiled. "Don't look so put out," she whispered. "Handsome Hokage to-be."

With that said she retracted her hand and turned to continue back to Konoha.

"She did it again," he said to himself, and then broke into a wide smile.

Who cared if no one believed him. Sakura chan thought he was handsome.

* * *

An attempt at humor. Please don't kill me!

Also, anyone out there like IchiRuki from Bleach, if you do the check out Gathering Strawberry!

-cf-


	37. Belief NaruSaku

The devotion that he harbored in his heart had never faltered. Even when insults slapped him across the cheek, and expected rejections socked him in the stomach. He was too used to scorn, and too in love with her to let his heart pump something other than smitten blood that needed Sakura.

And yet, there was something in him that wanted to burst out and beat him until he realized that the girl he was in love with would never care for him in the same way. That the repeated refusals to go on dates would continue forever, and that she would continue to jab his heart with her merciless words.

All because of one boy, who she was hopelessly head over heals with. All because of the village that demeaned him… since she had had their hate for him passed on to her, and nothing would ever penetrate it.

And then one day, when Genin squads were named, he was put on the same team as her. And by a chance of fate, so was the boy who she harbored puppy love for.

He took it as a challenge, then. To surpass the dark haired boy in every aspect as to impress the green eyed girl that held his heart in her palm. The Uchiha would be his rival from the on. And Sakura, would be the fair maiden he would quest for.

Tiresome missions then came and went, and so did the proclamation that the pink haired girl exclaimed when she was asked what the thing she most hated was, and the answer to a goal that labeled his rival as an avenger.

Life then became a pattern. To wake up early and have ramen. To head down to training area seven and wait for Kakashi Sensei to appear. To comply to some low rate task of a mission. To have his heart break anew every day when his love dismissed his offer of a date, and then to break again when hers was shattered when she asked the same of his rival.

But one day a mission of more caliber was assigned to his team seven. And it was in it that he realized that his dark haired rival was not only that, but also a person he unconsciously held dear. And too that he had to work hard to surpass him not only to show Sakura that he was a better Ninja, but also to show himself that he could do it for the his own sake. He learned the value of teamwork on that mission, more so than during that last test that passed them as Genin.

Then, as time progressed and he became more unified with his team, the avenger boy left to seek power that he felt he couldn't achieve in Konoha. And so he left a best friend behind, and a girl who held a flame in her heart for him. He cried inside. And she let her tears run free when she was unable to stop her love from going. She fell apart. And he resolved to find his friend and drag him back because his love's tears drove daggers into his heart.

And so as he left with a pack of friends who he and his team leader had wrangled up on the way; he repeated the promise of a lifetime he had made to the girl behind him. He intended to keep it because he was too in love with her to allow her to suffer. And because the person he would search for was one of his few precious beings.

Then he found his friend. Fought him to bring him back home. And lost in the end. But even as he felt himself being carried back to Konoha, he knew that he would try again. Because it was his promise to keep. And his precious person to save. And so he clutched Sasuke's headband close to him and vowed to bring him back.

He expected something from Sakura as he watched her come into his hospital room. He awaited angry tears because he hadn't kept his word to her… if so he would ask her for another chance. He waited for her savage words, her disappointed yells, her fists on his body as she tried to take her pain out on him.

But she did no such thing. She merely looked out the window and told him in a chastising tone that he looked like a mummy, and said matter of factly that he most likely overdid it. And so he closed his eyes and reveled in the fact that she wasn't blaming him, that she didn't hate him, and that she expressed concern for him even if it wasn't direct. With that in his mind, he vowed to her again that he would bring Sasuke back, because he had promised.

And then time passed, and he went away to train with a perverted Sannin who he knew would teach him well. And left his pink haired flame in Konoha to grow as well. He looked forward to they day when he would come back and see her again. And then together once more, they would seek Sasuke out again. He trained hard for that ideal, and knew that in the far off distance, Sakura was doing the very same.

He came back after two and then some years, and found Konoha pretty much the same, and told Sakura that she looked fine when she asked if she looked more like a woman, since he didn't know how she would react if he told her she never looked more beautiful to him with that pink hair of hers, playful smile, and boots that showed off her legs in a way he found himself very much liking.

Then, not long after, he found himself fighting to bring back another one of his precious people, his rival as well, and now the Kazekage of the Wind, Subaku no Gaara. Lost him to the grasp of Akatsuki and then finally to death, only to watch unknowingly as an old woman gave up her life to save the leader of her country. The very same person who had died for his friend, he found, was the same who had sealed the one tailed monster inside of him, condemning him to a childhood of tears, hate, and blood. He recovered his friend and found that he was more open to people now.

His flame, Sakura, had gained and lost during the expense of that mission. She found a clue that might help them find Sasuke. And lost a friend that she held dear. One that she had held once she died to save her Kage. She learnt to lose and move onward, and Naruto felt glad for that in the depths of his heart since there was still the chance than he might fail in his promise, or so his more rational side told him. And so if that came to happen, Sakura might forgive him if he did indeed fail her and Sasuke. But he didn't dwell on that very much. Because he was certain that he, along with Sakura, would drag Sasuke back home someday.

His promise would be strong even if he fell. His love would always last. He would grow to be the next Hokage…Uzumaki Naruto believes in that.

---

Pointless, but I'd rather not delete it off the face of the Earth. :)


End file.
